Là, tout de suite
by malilite
Summary: Il en avait tellement envie, là, tout de suite... L'embrasser, comme au premier jour. Goûter ses lèvres, capturer sa langue, caresser les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Faire éclater la vérité. L'aimer, une bonne fois pour toute.


**Titre : **_Là, tout de suite._

**Auteur : **malilite

**Résumé : **Il en avait tellement envie, là, tout de suite... L'embrasser, comme au premier jour. Goûter ses lèvres, capturer sa langue, caresser les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Faire éclater la vérité. L'aimer, une bonne fois pour toute.

**Disclaimer :**Malheureusement, Ni Harry, ni Draco ne m'appartiennent, je n'ai le droit de faire joujou avec que le temps d'un OS... pouuuuuhhh...

_Bon, attention, c'est le premier truc que je publie sur ce couple. Je dis "truc" parce qu'il est 2h du mat et que j'ai un gros doute quant à la qualité de cet OS, j'espère que c'est pas torp mal quand même..._

_En tout cas, je suis super contente de l'avoir fait. J'adore l'idée, et j'adooooore Harry/Draco. Mon 2e couple préféré, après James/Lily. Et pis, je me suis dit que je devais ab-so-lu-ment publier un os sur nos deux petits chouchous avant la sortie du 7, avant que l'inévitable se produise... Enfin bref, comme je ne veux pas du tout que Ginny s'approprie Harry, j'ai décidé de lutter à ma manière. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait la même chose pour Remus et Sirius, j'ai publié un OS sur ce couple pour lutter contre Nymphadora Tonks . Enfin bref, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira quand même ! _

_Et je tiens à m'excuser, car j'ai vraiment, vraiment la flemme de me relire, donc je m'excuse pour les incohérences, les fautes de frappe et d'orthographes._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Là, tout de suite**

Il en avait tellement envie, là, tout de suite... À l'autre bout de la grande salle, Draco avait le regard pensif. Officiellement, il mangeait son petit déjeuner, assis à la table des Serpentards. Officieusement, il dévorait des yeux un certain Gryffondor, deux tables plus loin, juste en face de lui. Des cheveux indomptables, une cicatrice au front, un as au Quidditch et Sauveur du Monde Sorcier à ses heures perdues, vous devez certainement le connaître...

Harry Potter. La source de tous ses ennuis, de tous ses doutes. De presque toutes ses pensées, Draco ne voulait tout de même pas passer pour un fanatique. La source de tous ses mals de crânes. Egalement celle de pas mal de ses fantasmes, de ses battements de coeur trop irréguliers et rapides, de ses mains moites, des petits trémolos dans sa voix, des imperceptibles tremblements de ses genoux et des papillons extrèmement dérangeants dans son ventre.

Sérieusement, avait-il vraiment besoin d'être aussi attirant, avec ses mèches rebelles d'un noir profond qui partaient dans tous les sens, retombant sensuellement sur son front... Devait-il être aussi sexy, avec sa fine musculature et sa peau légèrement mate, son déhanché discret mais qui faisait rougir notre blond national... Etait-il obligé d'être aussi envoûtant avec son regard vert brillant, hypnotisant, destabilisant, qui pouvait noyer n'importe lequel Draco Malfoy... Voulait-il vraiment paraître si heureux, avec ses sourires charmeurs et ses éclats de rires, juste pour qu'on veule à notre tour le serrer dans nos bras et lui faire un grooos câlin ? Devait-il absolument chambouler le pauvre petit coeur de Draco, avec ses petits sourires en coin si sexy, ou ses mordements de lèvre, ou sa langue qui passe sur sa lèvre inférieure, ou sa petite moue pensif...

Draco le savait, il tournait mal. Amoureux ? Aucune idée. Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas, il était complètement gaga, ça c'est sûr. Il ne cessait de fixer Harry qui discutait activement avec son amie la belette, Weasley de son petit nom. Il tournait sa fourchette entre ses doigts, croquant parfois dans une pomme bien rouge (pas Gryffondor pour rien, le minot, heureusement qu'il nous fait pas un remake de Blanche-Neige !) et s'esclaffant souvent à une remarque sûrement débile de Weaslaid.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant, lui, encore ! À le faire tourner en bourique comme il faisait tourner sa fourchette, à être toujours le petit Saint Potty, à être toujours parfait, gentil et protecteur avec les gens, adorable avec ses amis, et doué en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal qui plus est... Si on excluait les remarques acerbes, les regards de haine et les sourires méprisables qu'il lui adressait à lui, Draco, c'était une perle rare, ce type. _Trop_, d'ailleurs. Il était _trop _généreux,_trop_ puissant, _trop_ intelligent, _trop_ parfait. Vous savez, ce genre de personne toujours _trop_ que vous avez envie de frapper quand elles parlent ? Et de remuer aussi, parce qu'elles ne se rendent pas compte qu'on se sert d'elles à des fins malhônnetes, avec des excuses bidon comme celle de sauver le monde sorcier... non mais je vous jure, quelle originalité !

Il en avait marre, il en avait tellement envie, là, tout de suite...

En gros, Harry Potter n'existait que pour embêter Draco. Réaction puérile, me direz-vous ? Certainement, mes amis, nous n'avons jamais dit le contr...

- Draco ? Ouhou, Dray, tu m'entends ?

Une main passa plusieurs fois devant les orbes grises du Malfoy, le faisant sursauter. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, sa propre mains à quelques centimètres tenant une grande tartine de marmelade dégoulinante. Reprenant ses esprits et sachant qu'il devait déjà paraître assez pathétique, il croqua à pleines dedans, en fuyant le regard interrogatif de son ami, Blaise Zabini.

- Qu'est-che que ch'ai faim ! réussit-il à articuler entre deux bouchées.

Cette fois, Blaise échangea un regard abasourdi avec Pansy, assise en face de lui. Cette fois, c'était sûr, leur ami n'allait pas bien.

- Draco ? demanda doucement Pansy, ayant peur de l'effrayer, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?

- Pourquoi je serais malade ?

Avec un sourire apaisants et des gestes calmes, la jeune brune prit la tartine des mains du blond, la posa dans son assiette et se pencha vers lui pour poser une main sur son front, comme pour prendre sa température.

- Je comprends pas, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tout est normal...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'étonna Draco en enlevant la main de son visage d'un geste agacé.

- Ben, on s'inquiète, et on a raison !

- Pourquoi ?

- Dray, reprit Blaise, tu t'es jeté sur une tartine de marmelade alors que tu venais de te rendre ridicule en la tenant tout près de ta bouche grande ouverte !

- Et, continua Pansy, Draco Malfoy déteste la marmelade, n'est jamais ridicule, et ne se jette pas sur sa nourriture car il n'a jamais faim ! Regardes comme tu es tout maigre, c'est désolant, quand on me voit moi, et mes bourrelets, se lamenta-t-elle.

- C'est bon, Pans', t'es juste un peu rondouillette, vas pas en faire un drame ! Draco ? Dray, tu m'écoutes ? C'est pas vrai, il est encore parti...

Mais Draco Malfoy ne faisaitr pas attention aux tentatives de Blaise de le faire redescendre sur terre. Il se dit que, s'il en était au point de se rendre ridicule, cela voulait dire qu'il était temps de réagir et de cesser cette mascarade ! Il prit alors la plus grande et la plus importante décision de sa vie, lorsqu'il vit Potter, seul pour une fois, se lever de sa table. Draco hésita, une seconde, deux secondes...

Harry allait passer le seuil de la grande salle, mais il fut un instant arrêter par un Poufsouffle, Cédric Diggory s'il se souvenait bien... Ah non, lui, il était mort _(mwahaha, je sais, je sais c'est méchant, mais que voulez-vous, il est 2h du mat...)_, lui, ce devait être Ernie McMillian, accompagnée de Susan Bones.

Cette fois, Draco crut à un coup du destin, il se leva sans réfléchir, et s'approcha d'Harry. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, et quand il se tourna vers lui, toujours en discutant avec les deux Poufsouffles, il eut un instant un regard surpris avant qu'il ne devienne méprisant. Le blond n'était qu'à quelques mètres du brun, qui n'écoutait plus le babillage de McMillian et qui fixait les yeux gris face à lui. Lorsque Draco fut près de lui, il consentit à ouvrir la bouche.

- Malfoy, salua-t-il avec un air sarcastique.

Ledit Malfoy ne répondit pas, il s'approcha encore plus. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, et une autre sur sa taille. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsque Draco lui murmura, alors qu'il se penchait vers lui :

- Tais-toi, je t'en prie. (Décidément, notre Dray national n'était plus lui-même, s'il commençait à prier quelqu'un...)

Et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce ne fut pas un baiser hésitant, mais un baiser assuré. Comme s'il était habituel, quotidien, _normal_ quoi. Oui, normal d'embrasser son pire ennemi devant la grande salle pleine d'élèves.

Mais ils oublièrent les gens autour d'eux. Le blond embrassa plusieurs fois les lèvres du brun, qui s'en délectait, mais qui approfondit le baiser, un baiser entre la tendresse et la passion, la douceur et la hâte, la délicatesse et la vigueur. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, ils gémirent tous les deux simultanèment. Les mains de Draco se rejoignirent et se lièrent derrière la nuque de Harry, et celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, passant peu à peu le bout de ses doigts, ses pouces et sa main en entier sous son t-shirt (le samedi, ils n'étaient pas obligés de mettre une robe de sorcier).

Ils ne quittèrent pas la bouche de l'autre, pour rien au monde, même pas pour respirer ou pour goûter le cou de l'autre. Peu à peu, ils reprenaient leur marques, ils redécouvraient la bouche de l'autre. Draco en soupira de plaisir, qu'il l'avait attendu, ce baiser ! De regoûter ces lèvres délicieuses, de jouer avec sa langue, de l'embrasser tout simplement... Il avait toujours adoré embrasser Harry. Bien sûr, il aimait encore plus lui faire l'amour, mais...

Il fut (encore) coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'on le tira par la peau du cou. Reprenant ses esprits après un baiser pareil, il fit face au regard noir du professeur McGonagall. Harry semblait aussi stupéfié que lui, mais Draco ne sut jamais si c'était à cause de leur prof de Métamorphose ou de son initiative. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient fait du chemin, pour en arriver là.

Si on reprenait depuis le début, ça serait peut-être plus clair, non ? Pour une raison trop longue à raconter ici, quatre mois plus tôt, nos deux petits Poudlariens commencèrent à entretenir une liaison secrète. Personne ne l'avait découvert, même pas Blaise, Pansy, Granger ou Weaslaid. Pas même Dumbledore. Per-sonne, je vous dis. Pendant les deux premiers mois, ils avaient vécu comme dans un rêve.

Pas un rêve tout rose et tout gentil, comme sur un nuage, hein ? Enfin, pas seulement. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensembles, ils adorés leur longue séance de bécotage, ils se sentaient bien ensembles, leur complicité était grande, il n'y avait aucun tabou entre eux, une liberté étonnante s'était installé dans leur couple... Car oui, après une semaine de baisers volés et de légères confidences, ils avaient décidé de prendre leur attirance commune au sérieux et de devenir un couple, laissant au placard leur animosité légendaire.

En tout cas, c'était également un rêve excitant, de part le secret de leur relation, ils devaient sans cesse se cacher, jouer la comédie devant les autres... Mais c'était vraiment devenu sérieux au bout de deux mois, après leur première relation sexuelle. Et oui, ils avaient vraiment décidé d'y aller doucement. Et c'était devenu beaucoup moins excitant lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'ils se lassaient et l'un et l'autre de ce secret. Ils ne voulaient pas crier haut et fort leur amour, mais ils ne voulaient plus de secrets.

Donc au bout de deux mois de relations, la potion commençait à bouillonner dans le chaudron. Quand l'un était prêt à tout dire, l'autre ne l'était pas, et inversement. Ils eurent de grandes disputes, et qui ne furent pas tout le temps réglées, ils se réconciliaient souvent tacitement. Et, pour prendre l'exemple de la semaine dernière, Harry avait presque lancé un ultimatum à Draco : ou tu dis tout à tout le monde, ou je m'en vais.

Charmant, non ? Le Malfoy avait voulu réfléchir. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun problème avec son apparente homosexualité, il adorait Harry et n'avait pas honte de sortir avec lui, le regard des autres, même de ses ennemis et ses meilleurs amis, lui importait peu dans cette histoire... mais c'était surtout le fait de concrétiser, même après quatre mois, la relation la plus longue et sérieuse qu'il ait jamais eu qui lui faisait peur.

Mais là, le désir et la frustration avait eu raison de lui. Draco avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour, avec Harry.

- Non, mais, vous n'avez pas hontre ! s'exclama McGonagall, les joues rougies. Avoir une telle attitude en public, cela mérite... cinquante points en moins chacun, et une semaine de retenue chez Rusard.

- Vous avez fini, on peut continuer maintenant ? répondit narquoisement Draco en souriant poliment à son professeur, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle les lâcha tous les deux et repartit s'assoir à la table des professeurs. Harry et Draco se sourirent timidement, puis le dernier prit la main du premier en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu l'as fait, sourit le brun. Bravo, respect.

- Merci, Potter, ça me touche venant de toi, fit-il pompeusement.

- C'était facile à expliquer, à comprendre... et très agréable, continua Harry, une étincelle de malice et de désir dans ses orbes vertes.

Draco lui vola un baiser papillon en passant une main autour de sa taille, puis se tourna vers le reste de la grande salle. Nombre d'étudiants avaient déjà réussi à réaliser qu'ils étaient vraiment endormis et ne se souciaient plus d'eux, mais quelques uns les regardaient encore étrangement. Pansy, Blaise, Weasley et Granger les fixaient toujours, abasourdis, ne sachant comment réagir.

Quand il vit les quatres élèves se levaient simultanément de leur sièges pour se diriger vers eux, Draco reprit la main de Harry en lui proposant à mi-voix de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ils se mirent alors à courir, poursuivis par leurs amis, le souffle court, l'excitation les grisant, leurs mains liées.

Peut-être était-ce de l'amour, après tout ?

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Bon, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus... allez, une petite review ?_

_bises à tous, bone nuit !_

_malilite_

**EDIT du 08/03/08** : Je sais que ça fait longtemps que cet OS a été publié... mais je suis en train de rééditer toutes mes fics pour rajouter un truc : Comment ais-je eu l'idée de les écrire ! Bah, pour celui-ci, rien de particulier, je cherchais juste une idée où Draco montrerait à quel point il désire (et aime) Harry, à le raconter de manière à ce que ça sonne comme certains autres OS du genre le Draco qui souffre en silence de ne pouvoir avoir Harry, alors qu'en faite leur relation est secrète... :P


End file.
